<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a little show by jeannedarc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849326">a little show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeannedarc/pseuds/jeannedarc'>jeannedarc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Space, Dirty Talk, Implied Relationships, Long-Distance Relationship, Mentions of Cuckolding, Mutual Masturbation, Nonbinary Character, Objectification, Other, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, no beta we die like warriors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeannedarc/pseuds/jeannedarc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungwoo is making contact with the moon tonight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a little show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>after a long pause in writing i have decided i want to clear out my wips<br/>for reference: yuta is nb and uses he/they pronouns alternately, which jungwoo loves and respects about them, so any mention of yuta by either pronoun is correct<br/>thanks to cooper for giving me the initial idea via prompt meme, any for motivating me to get something done today, and line for reading over this and hyping me up</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>It’s a Saturday night, and Jungwoo has plans to make contact with the moon. </p>
  <p>Not her own moon, of course; her long-distance datefriend, love of her life, the most beautiful human she’s ever known has been transported to a moon orbiting a planet outside her current system. Is the moon called...Operata? Is it Bruna? She simply doesn’t remember.</p>
  <p>A touch of bitterness strikes her as she adds gentle curl to her long hair, dyed platinum, falling around her shoulders prettily. She should have been on that moon; they should have been researching the potential for plant life development, out there in deep space, hand in hand, heart to heart. Now she’s blocked it out, unimportant information that isn’t relevant unless it concerns Yuta, their safety, his well-being. </p>
  <p>She won’t see Yuta for another year at the very least. That’s <i>if</i> his expedition doesn’t go well, and <i>if</i> it’s determined that there’s no way to move onto the planet safely. It might very well be that he does that, and then what?</p>
  <p>Oh, well. She’s still reaping the benefit of the fitness all the training gave her, evident when she checks out her slim waist for the final once-over, the subtle but taut cord of muscle at her arms, her shoulders, her thighs. Curse her weak eyes, her need for chemical correction, the only thing that had kept her from going on the mission of a lifetime. </p>
  <p>She was a fool for wanting in the first place.</p>
  <p>It doesn’t matter, now—it’s Saturday night, and she has plans to make contact with some moon whose name she can’t recall. Her eyeliner is expert, her lipstick a dramatic shade of plum that matches the lingerie set Yuta had given her on the birthday at which they’d last seen her. The final curls in her hair bob around her collarbone prettily. She does a turn in the mirror, watching herself from every angle before coming to the conclusion:</p>
  <p>She’s ready.</p>
  <p>Well, almost ready. She fiddles nervously with the straps on the harness that sits low on her waist. It’s low-tech. Doesn’t even have long-distance settings so that Yuta could feel whatever she’s doing with it, not that she would want to spoil the surprise. Next time, she vows as she sits down before her comm terminal, the sweep of the robe that sits low on her shoulders dramatic when it gathers around her chair. This had simply been something last-minute, the easiest, quickest solution to some problem that would take more workshopping to truly figure out. The sheer fabric, cinched at the waist, only partially obscures the pliable silicon seated at the join of her thighs.</p>
  <p>For what it’s worth, Yuta doesn’t know this is going to happen. They’ve always been into surprises, and it’s been a spoken agreement that they’re meant to jump on opportunities when they have them. Both of them. Jungwoo shivers at hearing one of Yuta’s mission-mates called by her name as he’d buried his mouth against them. </p>
  <p>It takes a while for a connection to be made. The hardship of a long distance relationship, Jungwoo supposes as she flicks through messages that have gathered in her inbox over the course of the evening. She peers down between her own thighs, watching the dildo bob against her lower abdomen. It makes a queer noise, almost like skin but not quite. She isn’t used to material implements like these, not after so much time apart; all her toys that she uses for solo endeavours aren’t really of this kind, more up-to-date, standard, mood-reading implements built in to suit whatever she needs at the time. </p>
  <p>The dildo bobs again when she takes in a sharp breath. Maybe it will be awkward? Maybe this was a bad idea? All at once her fretting overwhelms her, and she tugs at the lock of hair she’d twisted between her fingers.</p>
  <p>Yuta’s face materialises on the enormous comm screen. They look down at her, saying, “Hi, baby girl, how was you—” And then he must get a really good look at her, face going from pixelated to complete, because all the words fall right out of his mouth. “Um. Hello.” They drag their eyes along Jungwoo’s face, her shoulders, her chest rising and falling with breath held in anticipation.</p>
  <p>And, okay, Jungwoo wouldn’t be bothering to sit here if she didn’t look her absolute best. The set she’s wearing looks so nice against her skin; she can see it reflected back at her through her own camera, her image flickering in and out on her own screen. If she wasn’t making Yuta’s mouth dry, she wouldn’t be doing her job, as far as she’s concerned. </p>
  <p>At least one mission had worked.</p>
  <p>“Hi, baby,” Jungwoo purrs, leaning into the screen, making sure with a flick of her gaze that the shadowed line of her cleavage is visible. “Are you really busy? Do you have time to talk with me?” Wouldn’t that just be her luck—that Yuta’s busy with important moon base business when she’s trying so hard to get him off.</p>
  <p>He shakes his head. A tress of dark hair falls into his eyes. He regathers it into the ponytail he’s always wearing. “Nope. Took the morning off for you.” Judging by the look in his eyes, he doesn’t regret it one bit. “Stand up, let me look at you.”</p>
  <p>The string of beads—offworld alien pearls, a gift from her family that plays at innocence she definitely doesn’t have—around her neck clatters noisily when Jungwoo gets to her feet. “Do you like it?”</p>
  <p>“Yes!” Yuta all but shouts. “Yes, I mean,” and here he clears his throat. “Yes, you look <i>amazing</i>, but like… what’s all this about?”</p>
  <p>Jungwoo shrugs, glancing away, and the pink that burns in her cheeks definitely isn’t makeup. “Just, you know, missed you.” She’s cautious of the frame, that it doesn’t catch the real surprise of what she’s doing here, the inelegant canvas straps that nestle snugly around her waist kind of off-setting anyway. “Thinking about you a lot.”</p>
  <p>“Yeah?” And it isn’t like they’ve never done this before, because a year is a long time. More than once Yuta has sent her messages that have kept her company alongside her own hand, the toys that Yuta sends as gifts, the gadgets she buys herself as the market opens up. As unsexy as it is, the wrist strain has put her on rest, and she’s never spent quite this much on battery packs. This is just the next best alternative. “What have you been thinkin’ about?”</p>
  <p>“How much I miss you,” Jungwoo says sweetly, leaning forward to peer closer into the camera, chin perched on the heel of her hand. “How much I wish you were here with me. How’s work?”</p>
  <p>“Oh, you know,” and Yuta waves their hand, as if to indicate the unspoken between the two of them. Jungwoo nods, understanding. “We almost got driven into an enormous crater today, because the driverless rover lost signal and didn’t shut down immediately. The usual.”</p>
  <p>Jungwoo throws back her head and laughs, exposing the pale column of her throat as it bobs between giggles. Even through the camera she felt the intensity of Yuta’s gaze upon her. It’s a blessing for which she is always, always grateful—that they don’t need to be <i>together</i> to feel <i>connected</i>.</p>
  <p>“I’m glad you’re safe,” she says, when the laughter has subsided, become gooseflesh at the backs of her arms, the nape of her neck. “And that you could call me on time for our date.”</p>
  <p>“I missed you, too, baby girl,” Yuta crooned, leaning in, balanced upon his elbows. His arms cross over one another. She finds herself briefly fixating on his hands, the veins that stand out against the surface, the way his nails have grown out in their time apart. “Been thinking about this all day.” He’s always so attentive in how he watches her, looking for signs that she’s doing well—or not, when she isn’t, which he knows is more often than she lets on. “What about you? What’ve you done today?”</p>
  <p>She rolls her eyes, lifts a shoulder, earning herself a laugh. “You know, the usual. Having to fight about scheduling training for early in the morning. Taeyong thinks that just because he never sleeps he’s the only one who wants to get his hours in before breakfast.”</p>
  <p>“You deserve an equal chance,” Yuta agrees diplomatically. “Did you talk to him about it?”</p>
  <p>“Not <i>yet</i>,” she whines. “I’m trying to say it <i>nicely</i> and that’s <i>hard</i> when all I want to do is <i>wring his fucking neck</i>.” The violet corners of her mouth pluck up into a smile. “Did you eat dinner yet?”</p>
  <p>“No, not yet,” Yuta confesses, drumming his fingertips against the desk, a nervous habit of theirs. “I was invited to hang out with that friend of mine that you met before, Mark? And a couple of the new arrivals, friends of his from training. So I thought I’d just save it.”</p>
  <p>“Oh, Mark?” Jungwoo suppresses a shiver at being able to remember the way in which Mark had moaned upon being called someone else’s name. “I like him.”</p>
  <p>“Yeah, me too.” Yuta still glances away shyly, when bringing up their other lovers. While Jungwoo had been happy to wait, she had also agreed that Yuta’s tactile needs were important to them, and to fulfil them...as long as she could be in on the fun once in a while. “Maybe we’ll all meet up, when you’re back.”</p>
  <p>Jungwoo expects herself to flood with white-hot jealousy, the same way she did when Doyoung had propositioned Yuta three months into their relationship. When she doesn’t it’s almost a relief. “It’s just hanging out?” she asks, for clarity.</p>
  <p>“Yeah, just dinner,” Yuta agrees. They’re so cute, when they’re blushing, when they can’t meet Jungwoo’s eyes entirely. He’s so <i>straightforward</i>, so <i>bold</i>—it had been one of the things that had attracted them in the first place, neither of them too shy to say what they wanted out of a relationship—and yet, he gets sight of his pretty girlfriend and turns into a shrinking violet.</p>
  <p>Cute.</p>
  <p>“I wanted to see you, first,” they amend, holding up their palms, the universal sign of surrender. “Like, you’re the most important thing to me, and we always have date nights, and…”</p>
  <p>“Hey.” Jungwoo leans forward, puckering her lips like she’ll kiss for comfort even through a screen. “You’re here, right? You’ve already shown me.”</p>
  <p>God, but she loves Yuta. Her heart swells with it, with the understanding that no matter what happens, they’re going to care for and support one another. She’d never had anything like this before.</p>
  <p>“Yeah,” Yuta agrees, “yeah, I definitely have.” Something soft fills his eyes, like if they could tear up they would right now. “Hey, what are you hiding under there?” They gesture to Jungwoo’s robe. She hadn’t realised the way in which she clenches her thighs together in anticipation of what she’s about to do.</p>
  <p>“Why don’t you take a guess?” she asks, eyebrows raising a fraction, challenging.</p>
  <p>Yuta hums out a note of contemplation, then flashes their wildest grin. “Is it something for me? A surprise?”</p>
  <p>“I mean, every part of me is for you,” she whines. “You know that. Guess again. For real this time?” There’s a gentle suggestion in her voice, the sort that she knows he couldn’t resist if he tried. </p>
  <p>He thinks a little harder, then shakes his head. “I don’t know, baby. You have to show me.”</p>
  <p>“I have to?” she asked, tone almost icy. Almost.</p>
  <p>“I want you to,” he relents, quick to turn the table he’s set for himself.</p>
  <p>“That’s what I like to hear,” she giggles, covering her lipsticked mouth with slotted fingers. </p>
  <p>The stool beneath her wobbles, when she stands up. It’s cheap, deserves replacing, but she’s not concerned with that when she’s watching Yuta’s face for any hint of their reaction. As if they’ll be able to keep any and all awe from their face. Jungwoo smiles, and parts the folds of her paper-thin robe to reveal the dildo. Like a dramatic reveal, Jungwoo takes that extra step back, cocking a hip in spite of her own sheepishness. The cock, <i>her</i> cock, bounces proudly between her thighs, its head tapping against her lower abdomen, tickling at her navel. She isn’t shy of it anymore, not like she’d been when she first tried it on a few days before to plan for just this. </p>
  <p>The noise that comes out of Yuta’s mouth is sacred, one she’s ached to hear, played over and over again in her memories, distant as they are. Letters are one thing, video notes another, but this—live, and as close to in-person as she can get—this is something else altogether, a visceral experience that she can savour for the long, lonely nights to come. </p>
  <p>“I said I’d been thinking about you,” she says, glancing down to Yuta’s hands, still perched obediently on the desk where his computer sits. “You still want to know what I’ve been thinking about?”</p>
  <p>“Of course,” says Yuta, and the dry way in which they swallow is visible in their throat, in spite of the high collar of their suit, intended for leisure activities, sleeping. “Of course. I want to know what’s in your beautiful head all the time, you know that.”</p>
  <p>“Thinking about fucking you,” Jungwoo stage-whispers. “Thinking about how pretty you’d look with your mouth wrapped around me.”</p>
  <p>“Oh, God,” and Yuta’s a bit messed up already, pupils blown, face flushed, scrabbling at the screen like some animal trying to get in. A shame, considering she’d open any door for him in a heartbeat. The distance, for a moment, is too much to bear; she wants to know what those desperate hands would feel like around the narrow column of her waist, gripping her tight, desperate for whatever it is Jungwoo has to offer. She wants to sear the image of Yuta wrapping around this cock, lips stretched and cheeks bulging, inside her eyelids, never to be forgotten. “You know I’m always here to treat you like a princess, right, baby? You <i>are</i> my princess, you’re—”</p>
  <p>“Shh,” says Jungwoo, slowly working her hand up the length of the dildo, then back down again, relishing in the little whimper that bursts forth from Yuta’s throat. “Maybe I want to treat you like royalty, for a change. Did you think about that?”</p>
  <p>“Yeah,” they manage, leaning back into the seat they’ve occupied this entire time. It creaks beneath Yuta’s weight. Jungwoo doesn’t need to see what’s happening right in front of her to know that Yuta is currently fumbling with the buttonfly on their suit. “Tell me what to do, baby girl, I’ll do whatever you say.” There’s a bubble of saliva gathered at the corner of their mouth as they fish their hand inside thick, space-proof fabric. The bunch that gathers beneath, wrinkled and solid, does not move erratically. </p>
  <p>He really will behave. Jungwoo whistles, low, impressed with how she’s trained them, over their time spent together. “You’re so good for me, baby,” she croons, taking another shuffling step back and nearly tripping over the seat she’d just occupied a couple moments ago. She laughs, surprised at the way it wobbles precariously against her heels.</p>
  <p>Yuta laughs, too, and it’s instantaneous relief, the sort that sends shivers up Jungwoo’s spine. She loves his laugh. Everything about them is treasure, to her. “You okay?” he asks, eyebrows bunching together.</p>
  <p>She makes a vague gesture with her free hand, saying <i>what can I do?</i> without verbalising it. Instead of focusing on the mishap she distracts, a master of the task, hand trailing along her own hip, her stomach, then fitting around the dildo between her thighs again. It’s heftier, now, that she’s got eyes on her, now that Yuta is watching the show she put on. “What do you want, baby?” she asks, voice low in her throat, gravel borne of arousal pebbling up upon her throat. “You want me to fuck your mouth first? You want to moan around my cock?”</p>
  <p>“Yeah,” breathes Yuta, the sound distorted by long-distance connection. “Yeah, would suck you off so good, baby girl.” The hand still stuffed inelegantly in the front of Yuta’s suit hasn’t moved an inch. </p>
  <p>“Want to touch yourself while you’ve got my cock in your mouth?” And though she doesn’t have to tilt her head toward the speaker to hear it, she holds her breath anyway, listening for the gentle, slick sounds of Yuta getting off to this. She watches intently as their eyes slip closed, as the bundle of knuckles beneath stupidly thick fabric starts to move, slowly, and with great intention. “That’s right, baby. Do it like it’s my hand there against you, like it’s my fingers.”</p>
  <p>“So good, Jungwoo,” Yuta moans, and he must brush a fingertip against his clit, because his head falls back, lolls onto his shoulder, a positively obscene sound escaping him. “You’re so hot, so good to me. Please.”</p>
  <p>“You want me to treat you like a little fucktoy, baby?” she asks, stepping closer, not quite obscuring either her face or the dildo, but cutting off both in favour of brushing her lips against the microphone built into her comm terminal. “You want to be my cocksleeve?” It had been some time since she’d discovered how much he liked to be objectified in the purest sense of the word, likened to a <i>thing</i> rather than a person; it had slipped out at the beginning of their separation and they hadn’t looked back.</p>
  <p>Even if she hadn’t known, the raspy way in which Yuta gasps out her name would have been a clue. She smiles, soft and brilliant, and strokes herself again. “What then, baby? Want to play with yourself until I’m so taken with you that I have to do it for you?”</p>
  <p>“Nothing feels like you, baby,” Yuta agrees, mouth hanging slack. The movement at the front of their suit has grown more frantic. Their hair—grown out, roots showing—caresses their cheek tenderly, and Jungwoo wants to brush it away, see their entire face as they lose themselves to ecstasy. “Nothing. You don’t know how much I get off when we can’t talk.”</p>
  <p>“How much?” Jungwoo’s curiosity gets the better of her, though she doesn’t lose the sultry note to her voice. “Tell me what it’s like, baby love. I like knowing I’m the best you ever had.”</p>
  <p>“Want you so much.” Yuta’s voice has reeded out, pitched to a needful keen, their hand moving furiously against their suit. “Want you to touch me, it’s never as good as when you do it.”</p>
  <p>“Would you let me get between your legs, baby?” Jungwoo is starting to get a little sweaty herself, raises her free hand to fan her cheeks. “Would you let me get inside you?”</p>
  <p>And there’s a pause, which makes Jungwoo’s heart stop its high-impact thudding in her chest. Has she said something wrong? She’s fucked Yuta dozens, hundreds of times; she wonders if this just isn’t the day.</p>
  <p>But then the camera shifts—the connection has stalled, briefly, which brings a modicum of relief—and it’s situated between Yuta’s creamy thighs, now free of clothing so that he can show off his cunt. Jungwoo gasps at seeing the little thatch of pubic hair that has regrown there at the cleft of her sex, at the dew that clings to the strands like a flower on a spring morning. She moans herself, eyes going heavy-lidded. “You’re so perfect,” Yuta says quietly, reaching beneath her thigh to spread her folds open, exposing her entirely. “You’re so fucking good to me, you can do anything to me, baby, I just need you—” She bites out a curse when she slips a single finger inside herself, swirling it counterclockwise for effect.</p>
  <p>It works, because Jungwoo collapses back into her chair, her own legs akimbo, her own sex throbbing insistently with need that she cannot relieve. She shifts the strap of her cock aside that she might drag a finger along her own slit, and whines out Yuta’s name. “You see what you did to me, baby love?” she asks him. “You see what this is like for me?”</p>
  <p>If Yuta does see, they don’t say anything, too busy fucking themselves, two fingers buried inside themselves now. “Love you,” they gasp out, cupping their hand so they can brush their thumb against their clit, a visible spasm running through them, “love you so much, want you, want your <i>cock</i>—”</p>
  <p>And at the breathless admission, Jungwoo moans, too, one hand working at her cunt, the other at her cock, both hands in unfeasible tandem. One earns her none of the pleasurable sensation that these calls always devolve into, but it does have every inch of her standing at attention, toes curling as she sort of lazily teases herself. Not trying to get off. Not wanting to distract from every beautiful curse that pours from Yuta’s bitten lips.</p>
  <p>God, she wants to kiss those lips so badly. The realisation sends another jolt of electricity passing through her.</p>
  <p>“Tell me what you want, baby girl,” Yuta pleads thinly. “Tell me all the ways you want to fuck me.” Their other hand has drifted upward, cupping a chest, thumbing at a nipple; this angle barely affords Jungwoo a glance, but she knows how it would feel through fabric, to be touched that way. “Tell me you’ll use me up.”</p>
  <p>“Is that what you need, love? To be used? To be set aside until I need you to relieve myself?” Jungwoo’s voice comes across sharp by comparison, Yuta teetering toward the edge audibly, fuzz in her choked-out curses and prayers in equal measure. “You just want to be a toy for me?”</p>
  <p>“Yes, yes, baby, <i>yes</i>,” and the chant rises, praises to a high ceiling. The way the light hits Yuta’s face, their cheekbones, the swell of their throat—</p>
  <p>Jungwoo’s finger brushes her core and she whines. “I will, babe, I promise.”</p>
  <p>As Yuta presses his fingers into himself further, rocking back down onto the force of his hand, Jungwoo’s own touch stills, hovering, in wait if need be, in breathless suspension if not. “You want to cum for me, love?” she purred, hauling herself closer to the microphone so that her voice could fill Yuta’s ears. “Are you going to cum before you ask if it’s okay?”</p>
  <p>“Is it?” Still, Yuta’s voice is small, and threaded through with affection, with indecision. “You want to stop me? Your hand around my wrist? Shoving your fingers into me in place of my own? All the glory and none of the work?” He spits the words out, grins cruel, and Jungwoo whimpers around an aborted cry of her own. “Pillow princess, you want to make me cum at the last second?”</p>
  <p>She nearly bites through her lip as she plunges her fingers inside herself, holding them there. “Cum for me,” she gritted out, her jaw steeled. “Cum right this instant or I’ll never make you cum again.”</p>
  <p>It works, Yuta’s gaze boring into the camera as they fuck themselves to the finish. There is evil in them both, it seems. Jungwoo closes her eyes, let Yuta’s mewls of impending orgasm wash over her. When they reach their climax she slips her fingers from her aching sex again, reveling in the way she pulses pathetically at the absence, and all but tastes the way her name sounds on Yuta’s lips when he finally cums. She wishes nothing more than to feel Yuta clench around her fingers, tongue, anything—to share that sensation with the one she loves most.</p>
  <p>Curse the moon, and the distance between them.</p>
  <p>“You’re so good, baby,” Yuta murmurs, when he’s caught his breath enough to speak again. “Treat me right.” There’s sweat beading beautifully upon his forehead, the gather of his collarbones, the dip in his abdomen, well-toned and distinctly unmuscled. “You want me to talk you off?” </p>
  <p>“No, baby, this was about you tonight,” she breathes, slumping back into the chair supporting her. “But thank you for the show. I love getting to see you fuck yourself. You almost never do.”</p>
  <p>“Like taking care of you,” Yuta insists. “You’re pretty when you cum.” A pause, and then: “I miss you so fucking much.”</p>
  <p>“I know, babe,” sighs Jungwoo, unsticking the velcro that holds her cock in place so that the strap doesn’t dig quite so hard into her hip. She glances down, sees an imprint of weave upon her skin, and wishes Yuta here, to kiss it better, that it would burn less, that she could revel in all their tender affections. “I know. But it’s not that much longer, and your job is really important, right?”</p>
  <p>“Right,” Yuta agrees unsteadily, shifting to cover themselves. “Right. Absolutely. We can survive this.” There is a tone to their voice that says they believe it, but Jungwoo can see that hint of indecision in their eyes again. Like there’s only so far their hands can take them when the two of them are apart. </p>
  <p>Jungwoo knows that aching feeling all too well. But she didn’t make contact with the moon tonight to make this more difficult between them. So she takes a steadying breath.</p>
  <p>“And hey, if you need to fuck that cute Mark guy once in awhile to make yourself feel better about missing me…” Jungwoo trails off, eyebrows waggling suggestively. </p>
  <p>Yuta lights up at the prospect, and Jungwoo grins. She’d do anything to see them smile.</p>
  <p>They talk a little more, Yuta’s halo of satisfaction disappearing slowly but surely, and then Yuta says, “Baby girl, I have to go to sleep. But I want you to know that just you being here tonight has made things so much better for me.”</p>
  <p>“Just being here?” she teases. “Nothing else?”</p>
  <p>“And thinking about getting fucked by you is a treasure in and of itself,” Yuta goes on, rolling his eyes. “But I have training first thing, and we have some scouting right after that, so I need to go to sleep.”</p>
  <p>“I know, darling,” Jungwoo sighs dreamily. “You want me to stay until you fall asleep?”</p>
  <p>Yuta, already re-buttoning their suit, nods mutely, leans into the camera to dust lips upon the lens. Jungwoo laughs and does the same, knowing that it won’t be much longer until they can lock lips for real. She looks forward to it, tingling all over with the promise of love to come. “I love you,” he says. “I love you so much. I’m so glad you’re here.”</p>
  <p>“I’m always glad to be here,” Jungwoo agrees, robe hanging open while she plucks a book from her desk, thumbing open the pages to where she’d left off. She watches Yuta tuck themselves into bed. “I love you more than anything.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as always:<br/><a href="http://twitter.com/appiarian">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>